Birthday Surprise
by LanaDrama
Summary: When a work emergency forces Lucius to stay late at the office, Hermione gets creative to give him a birthday surprise he won't forget. LM/HG. Adults only, please.


**Off-shot of _Burning Submission_.**

 **Hope you'll enjoy the smutty goodness.**

 **Lana**

* * *

Nearly unable to contain my excitement, I stopped by Lucius's office and knocked on the door, albeit a tad too loudly. He called for me to enter and I happily strolled in.

"It's six o'clock," I reminded him, as he looked up at me from a thick stack of parchments he was reading.

Three years ago we shared a hot one-night stand and went our separate ways. Last week, after he took over the chairmanship of Mulpepper Laboratories Inc. from my former boss, we decided to reconnect again. Because our relationship came with such glaring conflict of interest, we decided to keep it private. We were quite terrible at it because two people in our lives already knew about our involvement, and our slip in proper decorum all week was raising quite a few eyebrows. He didn't seem to be too concerned about any of that, so I didn't let myself worry too much about it either.

Tonight was his forty-ninth birthday and we had dinner plans together. Of course, I had less innocent ideas for dessert. All week we haven't done anything more than share a heated snog, and tonight I wanted to change that. He had no idea that I was his real birthday present, but that's what made tonight all the more exciting. I was feverish all day with anticipation. The juxtaposition of frustration and delight was enough to drive me to madness.

He let out a groan and pinched the bridge of his nose. This wasn't good. "I hate to do this, but I am going to have to stay later than I planned. This mess in Berlin is taking longer to resolve than I thought it would. I'll need to finish it all tonight, otherwise we'll have even more frustrated clients," he explained in exasperation.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" I asked.

He gave me an apologetic look. "This may take most of the night. Do you mind if we reschedule for this weekend?"

I could hear the weariness in his voice. As disappointed as I was, I didn't want to show it and make him feel even worse.

"That's perfectly fine," I said, trying to be a comfort somehow. "Don't work too hard."

"I'll see you tomorrow," he said. "Thank you for the thoughtful gift."

He should really save his gratitude for the real present. I couldn't help but smile at my private joke, then bid him good night and left.

I arrived home to an empty flat dispirited. I was looking forward to a night out with Lucius followed by a private party back home. The sexual frustration was just too much.

And then an idea hit me.

I hurried off to take a quick shower. After showering and drying off, I went into the bedroom to continue getting ready and pick out what I was going to wear. I looked through my closet trying to pick out the perfect outfit. I wanted something really hot and sexy, but everything I had there was either for work or too Muggle casual. Of course, there was the dress he liked from the company dinner, but he'd seen me in that not long ago. I really wanted something worthy of a birthday surprise. Then I remembered reading this one book where the main character surprised her husband at the office by showing up naked under her coat.

Well, I wasn't quite that daring, but I could come close. I got out my favorite lingerie set of black lace bra and matching knickers with thigh highs. I finished up the outfit with high stilettos that I've received as a gag gift from Ginny last year, but haven't had a chance to wear yet (they weren't exactly the most practical shoes). I looked myself over in a mirror and immediately felt naughty. Covering up my risqué ensemble with a long cloak, I Floo-ed back to work.

The building was dark and quiet as I leisurely made my way to his office. I didn't want to use the lifts for fear that I may run into him there, or anyone else who might still be working in the building. The clicks of my impractical shoes echoed with each step, not really aiding me in my stealthy pursuit. Outside his office, I saw through the crack in the door that his light was still on. Poor Lucius! This whole week has been working him so hard. If anyone deserved a break, it was definitely my Lucius.

 _Where did that thought come from?_

I really had no right to be so possessive of him this early in our relationship. And yet my wayward thoughts had a will of their own. I shook off those concerns for now. I'll deal with my feelings later.

I held myself back from the door. It was too early to go in. I was fidgeting with my cloak. Now that I was about to go through with my surprise, I felt a little nervous. What if he thought it was stupid? Or worse. What if he got angry with me for distracting him while he was trying to finish something really important? However, my desires beat out logic and I resolved to go through with this. He did need a break, after all.

I tiptoed to the lavatory and fussed with my hair for a bit before opening the door a crack. I peeked over at the door to Lucius's office as my hand moved unconsciously on its own down between my legs, sliding under the thin material of my now very wet lace knickers. I couldn't wait anymore and made a dash back to his door again. I took a deep breath and slowly opened it, hoping it wouldn't creak and give me away before I was inside.

Lucius turned his back to the door as he turned away to another stack of parchments. I slipped silently into his office. Stifling my nervous giggles, I stood there in front of his large desk still in my cloak, waiting for him to turn around again. An eternity seemed to pass. Each minute slowing to a torturous, teasing crawl. I thought the heat that I constantly felt around him would consume me … simply burn me to a crisp before anything got a chance to start.

Mercifully, he moved the parchments aside and turned around. His eyes widened as he suddenly realized I was there.

Then a small smile appeared on his lips. "I thought you've gone home. To what do I owe this pleasant surprise? he asked me, getting up and coming around his desk to greet me.

"Today is your birthday and I'm not about to let this Berlin problem ruin your celebration! Since you can't come home, I brought the party to you," I said, smiling broadly.

"What do you mean?" he asked, a bit puzzled.

I smiled again as I slowly untied the strings holding my cloak closed. I peeled the collar apart revealing the fact that I was not wearing a blouse underneath it. I didn't open it completely, teasing him. Lucius leaned back against his desk, grinning in appreciation.

I showed him parts of my body under the cloak, not revealing too much all at once. The growing bulge in his trousers told me that he was indeed enjoying the show, allaying all of my previous fears. Then I walked up to him, pushing him to sit more on his desk. I stepped up to him and thrust the strings into his hands. Lucius got the hint and took hold of both sides of the cloak, peeling it off my shoulders slowly and opening it fully to see me in my entirety.

I saw his breath catch as he took in the view and flung my cloak to the floor. My hands ran up his thigh to his groin.

"Oh, Mr. Malfoy, I do believe you've been working much too hard," I playfully said, as I rubbed his erection, causing Lucius to groan quietly. I traced the outline of his cock with my fingertips, circling the head before raking my nails gently over the clothed shaft. He twitched anxiously and his gripped the edge of his desk.

"You are much too overdressed for your birthday. Let me make you more comfortable," I cooed, as I reached up to unfasten his belt and zipper. As I worked his belt loose, I kept my eyes locked on his, the hunger darkening them. His nostrils slightly flared as his need began to consume him.

With his trousers open, I released his throbbing erection. Free of the encumbrance of his clothing, Lucius's cock sprang to attention, ready and eager to accept his birthday gift. I licked my lips at the promise that it held. He was exactly as I remembered him three years ago.

I pulled the trousers off him entirely and slowly ran my hand up his calves. I could feel his heated skin on my palm. I smiled once again and resumed skating my hands up the outside of his thighs, purposely brushing across his cock, and back down again. I ran my fingertips down the inside of his thigh, as he moaned out in pleasure.

Sliding up between his legs, I rubbed my body along his and looked Lucius in the eye with a devilish grin. Moving up to his lips, I placed a long, lingering kiss on him. I've been dying to do this all day. He devoured my mouth and got up, lifting me up into his arms and settling back into his chair. I arranged myself on his lap, straddling him and not daring to break our kiss. The familiar heat stoked between us. This was finally happening.

Placing my arms around his neck, I kept kissing him. His hands found their way into my hair. He got a firm handful of loose curls and pulled me closer still. I could feel his cock straining under me. The demanding stiffness of it sent shivers all through my body. I ground myself against his hardness, teasing him even more. Lucius let out another quiet moan as he tightened his fingers in my hair.

I leaned forward and whispered softly in his ear, "I wanted you for so long." The tone of my voice exposing my need.

Lucius raised his hands, moving them down along my shoulders and then followed the straps of my bra down to my breasts. Now it was his turn to tease. His fingers moved lightly along the top edge of my bra, tracing the lace edge as his fingertips burned a trail across my sensitive skin. He glided his fingers seductively across the tops of my breasts to the center of my chest. He paused for a moment, scorching me with his luminous grays. Then with a quick twist of his hand, the front clasp of my bra popped open and my breasts were in full view. I gasped at the rapidity of his movement, and the sudden blast of cool air caused my nipples to immediately harden. He didn't let them go unattended for long, however. Lucius used his thumbs to toy with hardened nipples, sending little jolts of electricity through my breasts straight to my groin, rendering my knickers even wetter.

He leaned forward and took one of my nipples into his mouth, licking, sucking, and nipping it with his teeth. The feeling of his hot mouth on my sensitive flesh was nearly enough to send me over the edge.

"I need you," I moaned into his ear.

He sat back again and I got up from his lap, standing in front of him. Lucius removed my soaked knickers, the cool air making tickling my exposed pussy. I stepped out of the delicate scrap of lace and Lucius brought it to his nose, inhaling my scent deeply. My knees almost gave way right then and there! I've never had anyone do that before.

 _So many firsts with my Lucius._

He stood up and took my hand, leading me over to the other side of his desk. Bending me over it, Lucius moved my ankles further apart. I loved it when Lucius took charge like this. It had me dripping with excitement every time. I looked over my shoulder and I could see the lust in his eyes.

"No looking," he ordered me, swatting my bottom. I let out a small yelp at the stinging and did as I was told.

Facing forward, I felt Lucius's strong hands roaming up and down my legs, then up to my bottom again. Reaching between my legs, he felt my sopping pussy.

I let out a loud moan as I felt his hands on me, brushing so lightly across my pulsing clit. I laid my upper body on his desk and enjoyed the coolness of the wood against my breasts. I reached over and gripped the far edge of the desk as Lucius moved in close behind me. I could feel his cock pressed against me and I closed my eyes.

"Lucius, please," I whimpered.

"Reduced to begging, my dear? You do give in so easily," he nearly growled, before obliging my plea by thrusting deep inside me.

I was already soaked and ready from having fantasized about this all day and he easily slid into me. He grasped my hips and he thrust slowly in and out of me. I pushed back against him with every inward thrust, fully allowing him to penetrate me deeper. Lucius leaned over me and nibbled on my neck, his mouth possessively claiming my skin. I sighed at the sensation, relaxing more under him. The desk's edge dug into my hips as he kept thrusting, but the thrill between my thighs obliterated any pain from it. Lucius continued to push deep into my pussy. I lay beneath him as he had his way with me, unable to move or control everything – entirely at his mercy. Breathless moans escaped from my lips as he increased his relentless pace. I hoped he'd never stop.

I could feel my orgasm building. I was close, but the wicked wizard purposely kept me on the edge.

"I want you to come all over my cock. I want us to come together," he managed to groan out.

My entire body felt as though it were vibrating. The build up was becoming so intense I wondered if I would survive this orgasm.

"Hermione … my Hermione … mine," he grunted.

"Yours … all yours," I affirmed as I sailed over the edge, shrieking out my pleasure.

He followed me shortly after, sinking his teeth into my neck as he shuddered above me. My thighs shook as his warm spurts filled me. He continued to move, panting against my shoulder until he was done. When he pulled out, I felt achingly empty. I couldn't help but shiver when I felt drops of wetness drip from me and roll down my legs, tickling my thighs. I couldn't fathom moving. I just lay atop his desk, shaking and trembling from the experience.

At last I managed to turn onto my back and looked over at Lucius. He stood over me with awe and admiration. I was drowning in his eyes again … drowning in emotions he was evoking in me.

Wanting to break the tension, I tried to make him laugh. "Now every time you'll have important meetings here, all you'll be able to think about is shagging me on your desk."

"Hmm, I think it's only fair that I should give you something just as distracting."

He put my legs over his shoulders and began lapping my still-quivering pussy with his tongue.

"Oh my … Lucius … please wait!" I begged, as any touch right then only made me jerk in spasms.

But despite my protest, he slid two fingers inside as his mouth consumed my clit. His tongue swirled around the hyper-sensitized button as his fingers slipped in and out. He was driving to insanity as a new orgasm began its inevitable climb within me. He moved a third finger into me. I was sure he could feel my thighs shake against his cheeks.

He continued to torment me, licking delicately up and down my pussy and across my clit as his fingers steadily moved in and out, I was so close now I felt as though I would explode. Lucius switched to licking in circles and I grabbed his head.

"Yes! Oh yes right there!" I cried out, tugging his head closer to me.

Lucius kept his position and pace true, concentrating his efforts right on that sweet spot. As soon as I started to feel the first spasms of rapturous delight, he added a fourth finger into me. I groaned in surprise and delight, the sensation was so intense I couldn't hold back anymore and let another earth-shattering orgasm consume me.

As he pulled away this time, however, I got off the desk and pushed him back into his chair. I knelt down in front of him and gave his semi-hard cock a long lick. Soon he hardened again. I took him deep into my mouth. I slid my lips along his shaft, tasting our fluids and his silky flesh. I sucked him, pulling and pushing as his hands found their way into my hair. Lucius gripped my head firmly, yet allowed me freedom to move as I wished.

I swirled my tongue around as I moved along his rigid cock. As my pace picked up, I wrapped my hands around him as well, moving in rhythm with my mouth and twisting them as they pumped him up and down.

I wanted to taste him. I looked up and saw that his eyes were closed, enjoying my ministrations. As I continued to pleasure him, Lucius groaned and came in my waiting mouth. I swallowed each spurt as it came, still moving my mouth up and down his pulsing cock, but much slower now as he softened.

Once Lucius was done and I'd had my fill, I stood before him again. He reached for me to pull me into his lap.

"Happy Birthday," I softly said, nuzzling his neck. "Did you like your surprise?"

"Best present I ever had," he remarked.

"I'm glad. I wanted you all day, you know," I admitted.

"You did a good job of hiding it."

"No choice since my prick of a boss made me work around other people."

He chuckled and swatted my bottom again. I let out a cry of delight and turned my head to kiss him.

Shortly after, we entangled ourselves from each other and got dressed. Lucius still had a few more things to straighten out so I blew him a kiss just as I was about to walk out the door.

"Don't work too long tonight, sir," I said in my mock secretary voice, "you will need your energy for the rest of your present tomorrow!"

With that I waltzed out, shutting the door behind me, planning how to top it.

* * *

 **Of course, her birthday is not far off...**


End file.
